Pärnu Nüüdismuusika Päevad/Pärnu Nüüdismuusika Päevade 2014 PERFORMATIIVSUS 1 planeerimisleht
Täna on . Siin toimub Pärnu Nüüdismuusika Päevade 2014 PERFORMATIIVSUS planeerimine. Eesti Arnold Schönbergi Ühing Pärnu Nüüdismuusika Päevad 2014 PERFORMATIIVSUS 4.-12.jaanuar 2014 Eesti Arnold Schönbergi Ühingu Pärnu Nüüdismuusika Päevade 2014 teemaks on PERFORMATIIVSUS. Kavas on sümpoosion, kontserdid, töötoad, näitused, etendused, teoste ühiskuulamised ja -vaatamised. Koostöös Pärnu Ooperi, Eesti Muusika- ja Teatriakadeemia ja Eesti Kunstiakadeemiaga toimub erinevate kunstialade esindajaid ühendav multimeediumitöötuba, mille oluliseks osaks on haridusprogramm Pärnu koolide õpilastele. Töötoa tulemuseks on eksperimentaalne kontsert-etendus. Nüüdismuusika oskuskeele projekti raames jätkatakse Vikipeediapõhise nüüdismuusika oskuskeele käsiraamatu koostamist. Mõiste "Performatiivsus" Vikipeedias. Planeerimisprotsss * K 27.3.2013 kell 18 EMTA A-202 planeerimiskoosolek Sümpoosion 8.-9.1.2014 kell 10-19 Eesti Muusika- ja Teatriakadeemia 10.-11.1.2014 kell 10-19 Pärnu Keskraamatukogu Kutse tekst Seventh International Conference on Music Theory, Tallinn-Pärnu (Estonia) Musical Form: Mapping the Territories 8.-11.1.2014 The Estonian Academy of Music and Theatre (Tallinn, Estonia) and Estonian Arnold Schoenberg Society are jointly organizing the Seventh International Conference on Music Theory, which will be held in Tallinn and Pärnu (Estonia) from 8-11 January 2014. The main theme of the conference is musical form. A number of divergent approaches have been developed or adapted to address this complex issue, including formal function theory, the concept of dialogic form, Schenkerian theory, and several analytical tools predicated on phrase rhythm. Further, such varied subjects as computation, perception, and cognition have been increasingly applied to discussions of form. The aim of the conference is to discuss the advantages and limitations of such varied theories, and to explore points of intersection between such methodologies. We are pleased to announce that the conference will have two keynote speakers: William Caplin and James Hepokoski. For the first two days (January 8-9, Tallinn), we are seeking papers that focus primarily on tonal music. Post-tonal music and various approaches to this repertoire will be the focus of the final two days (January 10-11, Pärnu). Interested participants should send an abstract of no more than 300 words to Kerri Kotta at kerri.kotta@mail.ee by no later than 30 September 2013. The conference will be held within the framework of the project “Performative aspects of Music” supported by the Estonian Research Council. Osavõtjad seisuga . The list of participants of the Seventh International Conference on Music Theory Keynotes: William Caplin (McGill University, Canada) Continuous Exposition' and the Concept of Subordinate Theme James Hepokoski (Yale University, USA) Sonata Theory and the Concept of a Secondary Theme: Reply to William E. Caplin Steven Vande Moortele (University of Toronto, Canada) Strong Subordinate Themes in Romantic Overtures Presentations: # Lauri Suurpää (Sibelius Academy, Finland) Tonic and Dominant as Gravitational Centers in the First-Movement Exposition of Beethoven's Piano Sonata, Op. 110 # Ildar Khannanov (Peabody Institute of the Johns Hopkins University, USA). Function and Deformation in Sergei Rachmaninoff’s Etudes-Tableaux op. 39, nos. 5 and 6 # Charles Smith (University at Buffalo, USA) The Good, the Bad, and the Unclassifiable: Insights into Musical Form from Film Narrative # Olli Väisälä (Sibelius Academy, Finland) Form, structure, and drama in three piano pieces by Debussy # Peter Smith (University of Notre-Dame, USA). Schumann's Continuous Expositions and the Classical Tradition # Frank Samarotto (Jacobs School of Music, Indiana University Bloomington, USA)The Urlinie, Melodic Energies, and the Dynamics of Inner Form # Petter Stigar (The Grieg Academy, University of Bergen, Norway) A sorcerer's apprentice? Traces of Wagner in the 'Passion of St. Matthew' by Trond Kverno # Julian Horton (School of Music, University College Dublin, Ireland) # Edward Jurkowski (University of Lethbridge, Canada) Are all these themes really necessary? A model to comprehend sonata designs with multiple subordinate themes # Stephen Slottow (University of North Texas, USA) Form in Sonatas by Scarlatti # Audra Versekenaite (Lithuanian Academy of Music and Theatre, Lithuania) Multi-layered form in Charles Ives's Fourth Symphony # Joshua Mailman (University of California / William Paterson University, USA) Assertive and Furtive Forms and Processes in Post-war Art Music Off-center # Robert Snarrenberg (University of Washington in St Louis, USA) Forms of Form in Songs by Brahms # Timothy Jackson (University of North Texas, USA) Why is Rotation an Illusion? # Poundie Burstein (City University of New York, USA) Koch's Journeys and Stopovers through Sonata-Form Expositions # Wayne Petty (University of Michigan, USA) # Edward Klorman (The Juilliard School, New York, USA) [[Eighteenth-century Form Revisited: Reconciling Koch’s Anlage, Sonata Theory’s Rotational Form, and Lester’s Parallel-section Construction]] # Mart Humal (Estonian Academy of Music and Theatre, Estonia) Chopin's Prelude in F sharp minor: Form, Harmony, and Counterpoint # Jason Hooper (University of Massachusetts Amherst, USA) Schenker’s Conception of Sonata Form before the Urlinie: History, Theory, and Aesthetics # Charity Lofthouse (Hobart and William Smith Colleges, Geneva, NY, USA) Rotational Form, Sonata Hybridity, and Post-Tonal Boundary Sonorities in Shostakovich's Fourth Symphony # Mark Richards (University of Lethbridge, Canada) Dissonant Fusions and the Loosening of Formal Functions in Classical Themes # Charris Efthimiou (University of Music and Performing Arts Graz) The development of the musical form of heavy-metal music # Michael Gardiner (Unversity of Mississippi, USA) Boulez, Envelope-form, and Mahler: An Analysis of Der Abschied # Roberta Vidic (Hochschule für Musik und Theater Hamburg, Germany) Beethoven´s E Minor Piano Sonata, Op. 90: A multi-player platform for ambiguity and subthematics in Germany and North America # Michael Oravitz (University of Northern Colorado, USA) Meter-based Formal Cues in Selected Works of Debussy # Klaas Coulembier (University of Leuven, Belgium) Multi-temporality: creating a meaningful territory in the rhizome of post-tonal music # Brian Black (The University of Lethbridge, Canada) Formal Function Anomalies in Schubert’s Late Sonata Forms # Diego Cubero Hernandez (Jacobs School of Music, Indiana University Bloomington, USA) In the Process of Dissolving: Examining the Interaction of Syntactic and Statistical Form in Brahms # Cecilia Oinas (Sibelius Academy, Finland) The 'secondary parametres' and their role in musical shaping: examining formal boundaries of Mendelssohn's C minor Piano Trio from the performer’s point of view # Matthew Arndt (The University of Iowa School of Music) A Non-Tonal Problem in a Piece by Schoenberg # Rowland Moseley (Harvard University, USA) Toward A Phrase Rhythm Model of Early Eighteenth-Century Binary Form # David Lodewyckx (University of Leuven; Schola Cantorum Basiliensis) Marpurg's Galant Cadence: An Innovative Clarification of a Specific Cadential Scheme # Tal Soker (Tel-Aviv University, Israel) Form and Content in Carl Philipp Emanuel Bach's Berlin Keyboard Concertos # Ndubuisi Emmanuel Nnamani (University of Cambridge, UK) “IGEDE-BELL” as a Catalyst for Structural Coherence – A Study of Tonal-Rhythmic Patterning and Structural Territorialization in Okechukwu Ndubuisi’s Piano Style # Walter Nery Filho (University of São Paulo) The final form of The Little Cardboard Cat by Villa-Lobos as consequence of motivic transformations and manipulations of a Brazilian traditional song: a dialogic generative proccess # Sona Andreasyan (Yerevan Komitas State Conservatory, Armenia) The Fourth Symphony by Arvo Pärt: Transformation of Genre Ajakava / Program K 8.1.2013 :kell 10 sümpoosion. Eesti Muusika- ja Teatriakadeemia (Rävala 16, Tallinn). Musical Form: Mapping the Territories N 9.1.2014 :kell 10 sümpoosion. Eesti Muusika- ja Teatriakadeemia (Rävala 16, Tallinn). Musical Form: Mapping the Territories :kell 19 kontsert. Pärnu Keskraamatukogu saal (Akadeemia 3, Pärnu). Considering Noise - live electronic music and motion graphic notation. Christian M. Fischer. Tasuta :kell 21 muusikateater. Endla teatri KÜÜN (Keskväljak 1, Pärnu). Inimhääl ja elektroonika. Kai Kallastu (sopran), Tanel Joamets (klaver), Malle Maltis (elektroonika), Liis Kolle (lavastaja), Ulrich Polster (visuaal). Pääse 12 eurot Reede / Friday 10.1.2014 :kell 10 sümpoosion. Pärnu Keskraamatukogu saal (Akadeemia 3, Pärnu). The Seventh International Conference on Music Theory, Tallinn, Pärnu.Musical Form: Mapping the Territories :kell 13.30-14.30 Lunch :kell 14.30-16.00 Transition to 20th century #Ildar Khannanov (Peabody Institute of the Johns Hopkins University, USA). Function and Deformation in Sergei Rachmaninoff’s Etudes-Tableaux op. 39, nos. 5 and 6 #Michael Oravitz (University of Northern Colorado, USA) Meter-based Formal Cues in Selected Works of Debussy #Olli Väisälä (Sibelius Academy, Finland) Form, structure, and drama in three piano pieces by Debussy :kell 16.00-16.30 Coffee break :kell 16.30-18.00 20th century classics # Audra Versekenaite (Lithuanian Academy of Music and Theatre, Lithuania) Multi-layered form in Charles Ives's Fourth Symphony # Charity Lofthouse (Hobart and William Smith Colleges, Geneva, NY, USA) Rotational Form, Sonata Hybridity, and Post-Tonal Boundary Sonorities in Shostakovich's Fourth Symphony # Walter Nery Filho (University of São Paulo) The final form of The Little Cardboard Cat by Villa-Lobos as consequence of motivic transformations and manipulations of a Brazilian traditional song: a dialogic generative proccess :kell 18.00-19.00 Dinner :kell 19 kontsert. Pärnu Raekoja saal (Nikolai 3, Pärnu). Avatud vorm. Kavas Boulez, Pärt, Koha. Diana Liiv (klaver). Tasuta :kell 21 muusikateater. Endla teatri KÜÜN (Keskväljak 1, Pärnu). Küberstuudio mono-ooper Fernando Pessoa tekstidele. Monika Mattiesen (muusika, libreto, lavastus), Ivo Posti (vokaal), Karl Saks (koreograafia, lavastus), Reet Aus (kunstnik), Margus Vaigur (valgus), Leonoa Palu (flöödid), Helena Tuuling (klarnet, bassklarnet), Mari Targo (viiul), Aare Tammesalu (tšello), Madis Metsamart (löökpillid), Külli Kudu (akordion), Tammo Sumera (elektroonika). Esiettekanne. Pääse 12 eurot Laupäev / Saturday 11.1.2014 :kell 10 sümpoosion. Pärnu Keskraamatukogu saal (Akadeemia 3, Pärnu). The Seventh International Conference on Music Theory, Tallinn, Pärnu. Musical Form: Mapping the Territories :kell 10.00-11.00 Abandoning tonality # Michael Gardiner (Unversity of Mississippi, USA) Boulez, Envelope-form, and Mahler: An Analysis of Der Abschied # Matthew Arndt (The University of Iowa School of Music) A Non-Tonal Problem in a Piece by Schoenberg :kell 11.00-11.30 Coffee break :kell 11.30-12.30 New approaches #Joshua Mailman (University of California / William Paterson University, USA) Assertive and Furtive Forms and Processes in Post-war Art Music Off-center #Klaas Coulembier (University of Leuven, Belgium) Multi-temporality: creating a meaningful territory in the rhizome of post-tonal music :kell 12.30-13.30 Lunch :kell 13.30-14.30 Round-table New approaches , Joshua Mailman and others :kell 14.00-15.00 Coffee break :kell 15.00-16.00 Towards spirituality # Petter Stigar (The Grieg Academy, University of Bergen, Norway) A sorcerer's apprentice? Traces of Wagner in the 'Passion of St. Matthew' by Trond Kverno # Sona Andreasyan (Yerevan Komitas State Conservatory, Armenia) The Fourth Symphony by Arvo Pärt: Transformation of Genre :kell 16.00-16.30 Coffee break :kell 16.30-18.00 Widening the repertoire # Charles Smith (University at Buffalo, USA) The Good, the Bad, and the Unclassifiable: Insights into Musical Form from Film Narrative # Charris Efthimiou (University of Music and Performing Arts Graz) The development of the musical form of heavy-metal music # Ndubuisi Emmanuel Nnamani (University of Cambridge, UK) “IGEDE-BELL” as a Catalyst for Structural Coherence – A Study of Tonal-Rhythmic Patterning and Structural Territorialization in Okechukwu Ndubuisi’s Piano Style :kell 18.00-19.00 Dinner :kell 19 kontsert. Pärnu Vanalinna põhikooli saal (Nikolai 26, Pärnu). Eksperimentaalsed muusikainstrumendid. Eesti Kunstiakadeemia üliõpilased. Repoo Ensemble. Tasuta :kell 21 performance. Tervise Paradiisi veekeskus (Side 14). Vee kolm olekut. Postinstrumentum. Repoo Ensemble. Pääse 12 eurot Töötoad Eksperimentaalsed muusikainstrumendid :I ehitamise töötuba. September-detsember 2013 Eesti Kunstiakadeemia :II heliloomingu töötuba. 4.-13.1.2014 Pärnu Vanalinna Põhikool Praktiline info Ainepunktid Majutus PNP 2013 sümpoosionist osavõtjate majutus toimub 9.-12.1.2014 Hotellis Victoria. Majutuse planeerimine toimub lehel PNP 2014 majutus Hotellis Victoria. Majutuse planeerimisega tegeleb Kerri Kotta, kerri.kotta@mail.ee Toitlustamine Osavõtjate tasuta toitlustamine toimub järgmiselt: * 10.-12.1.2014 hommikusöök Hotellis Victoria Kategooria:Projekt